Flawless
by glitterlagoon
Summary: Things get a little heavy when Kurt and Blaine make out, and Kurt makes a new discovery about his boyfriend. Klaine. One shot. Hopefully my actual writing is better than my summaries.


**A drabble type thing that escalated in to something much longer.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed.<p>

"Isn't Audrey Hepburn just flawless?" he remarked.

Kurt glanced up at the TV screen where the aforementioned Audrey was sitting, guitar in hand, crooning out the first few lines of _Moon River._

"Mhmm," Kurt replied.

"I mean, you just don't get class like that anymore. Unless you count Lindsay Lohan," Blaine quipped.

A small smile flitted across Kurt's face. "My boyfriend, the commedian."

He continued to allow his fingers to dance softly through Blaine's hair. Blaine squirmed, purring like a cat. There was that smile again. Kurt loved these moments, the precious few hours they had to simply be together before one of them had to go home and the next time they saw each other was in the teeming hallways of McKinley high, and the only brushes of intimacy shared were the chaste kisses when they thought nobody was watching.

Now, however, they were free to be their complete selves. Wednesday was always Burt and Carole's date night, which had fashioned Kurt and Blaine's movie night. They alternated between who got to pick the DVD, and although Blaine had chosen _Breakfast At Tiffany's _already two weeks before, Kurt didn't complain.

If he was honest, he wasn't even watching the movie. As the opening credits had rolled they had been sat side by side on the bed, but somehow Blaine had slipped further down, his head resting comfortably in Kurt's lap. Kurt had of course found his fingers drifting over the raven curls, and before he knew it he was far too distracted to do anything but sneak glances at Blaine. He was at his most adorable when he thought nobody was looking.

All of a sudden Blaine began to sing.

_"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see."_

You know," Kurt began. "You were wrong. There are still some flawless people in this world."

A smile twitched at the corner of Blaine's mouth, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "Oh?" Blaine said coyly. "And who might that be?"

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's hair to preen his own mousey brown locks. "Me, of course."

Blaine whirled around, his hazel eyes sparkling as he playfully smacked Kurt with a pillow. "Well," he muttered, coming up closer. "I can't deny that." His lips pressed up against Kurt's, and it wasn't long before they were entirely entwined, Blaine rolling on to his back as Kurt hovered above him.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt sighed.

"You know, I used to prefer it when you called me Blaine Warbler," Blaine confessed teasingly.

Kurt dived back in for another kiss, and it lasted longer this time. Blaine wrapped a leg around Kurt's waist, who responded by once again burying his fingers in his Blaine's hair, though this time his grip was tighter and a choked out moan escaped his lips. This was usually where they pulled apart, surveying each other with bashful expressions and awkwardly making excuses to leave, but when Blaine didn't break their position Kurt took the opportunity to slide a hand up Blaine's shirt.

He immediately realised it was a terrible mistake.

Blaine's hand shot up to grip his wrist so quickly that Kurt found himself tumbling from the bed in shock. His head hit the carpet with a thump, and Blaine was instantly dropping down beside him. "Shit. Did I hurt you?" he muttered.

Kurt shook his head, feeling slightly dazed. "No. Not really. You just shocked me, that was all."

Blaine rocked back on his heels, burying his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, brushing a hand down his boyfriends side.

Blaine didn't look up. "I just need a minute."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. The movie was still playing in the background and he picked up the remote, switching it off before climbing back up on to the bed. He rubbed the back of his head with a frown. There would definitely be a lump there tomorrow. Eventually Blaine got up and joined him. They sat face to face, crossed legged, fingers linked together. Blaine stared down, his long eyelashes casting shadows along his cheeks.

"Blaine baby, what did I do?" Kurt pleaded to know.

"It's just... you've never seen me without my shirt before, have you?" Blaine began.

Kurt sat back to think about it. No, he hadn't. Not ever. Not even that time when Blaine spilt soda down himself and had to change; he'd turned his back to Kurt and neither of them had mentioned anything.

"No, but... but Blaine you have nothing to hide." Kurt swallowed. "Not from me."

Blaine finally looked up at him. "Okay," he whispered.

He let go off Kurt's hands. Kurt took a deep breath as he watched Blaine grip the sides of his shirt and pull upwards. He continued pulling until the shirt was all the way off his chest, over his head, and tossed on to the floor beside them. Kurt exhaled.

Running across Blaine's stomach was a scar so deep Kurt couldn't even begin to comprehend the pressure that must have been applied to obtain it. It was long, curling over from one rib cage to the other, and jagged, like the lines on a map. It was faded though, which comforted Kurt a little. It meant it wasn't too recent. Kurt bravely leaned in a little closer and the dozens of tinier, less ragged scars around the main one became clear to him. They were light pink in colour, almost silver, barely there, nothing compared to the burnt out scarlet that flared across Blaine's olive hue like a flame.

"What happened?" Kurt tried to stop himself from sounding frightened or horrified, but the truth was that he was. Just a little.

Blaine sighed. "Remember when I told you about the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Kurt nodded. Of course he remembered. His nightmares were often tinged with visions of Blaine being hunted down by faceless strangers - not that he had ever admitted it to anyone. Blaine nodded too.

"Well," he continued. "One of the guys wore a ring. It must have had a spike or- or some sort of stone on it, I don't know. But it caught my skin when he punched me once, but he didn't notice and as he moved his hand it only dug in deeper and ripped- ripped across my flesh. Then he realised and he seemed to get some sort of sick joy out of it, because he kept doing it." Blaine sighed. "So there you have it. That's what happened."

Kurt gulped. "Oh Blaine," he whispered. That gang hadn't beaten Blaine - they'd _tortured _him.

"I know it's ugly, and you probably hate it - I do too. I know you're probably wishing that you had a boyfriend who wasn't so- so flawed, but this is me Kurt, this is what I look like, and I can't help that. I can't-" Blaine closed his eyes, a stuttered breath escaping his lips.

"Ssh, ssh," Kurt soothed. "Blaine, you are beautiful. So, so beautiful."

He leaned in, resting their foreheads together. A tear had escaped from beneath the canopy of Blaine's eyelashes, and Kurt brushed it away with his thumb.

"It just really gets to me, Kurt. What they did... I can't ever forget, no matter how hard I try. They made sure of that," Blaine said.

"But you're okay now," Kurt assured him. "You came out of it all so much stronger. I mean, look at you. Look at _us. _A thing like that happened yet you stood up to what you believed it. You didn't listen to them or let them force you to change who you are. You're amazing, Blaine."

"_You're _amazing," Blaine argued. He kissed Kurt's lips just slightly.

"Lie down," Kurt commanded.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" Kurt insisted.

Blaine did as he was told, lying back down on the bed. He continued to watch Kurt warily as the other boy straddled him, bringing their bodies closer together to engage in a slow, assuring kiss. Blaine closed his eyes. He could feel Kurt's lips and the tip of his tongue trailing like air across his skin; down his neck, gracing across his collarbone, swiftly moving on to his chest. Blaine instantly flinched as his instincts told him to fight. Kurt paused in his travels, allowing Blaine to compose himself before continuing.

Kurt settled his hand down in the middle of Blaine's stomach, flattening his palm and spreading out his fingers. More gentle than he had ever been with anything in his life, Kurt brushed his fingertips lightly across Blaine's scar. He allowed his index finger to follow the line, dipping in between the curves of Blaine's ribs and up over his belly button.

Blaine let out a small giggle. "_Kurt_, that tickles!" he complained.

Kurt grinned. "Ssh. You're spoiling it."

"Okay," Blaine whispered back, burrowing deeper down in the mattress and closing his eyes again.

The scar felt surprisingly smooth beneath Kurt's fingers, not as rough and raised as he first anticipated. He pressed his lips down on to it. Blaine was purring like a cat again as Kurt peppered lingering, opened mouth kisses along his heated skin. At first Blaine feared growing hard, and couldn't bear the embarrassment of Kurt making such a lewd discovery, but it wasn't like that. This wasn't sexual. This was... intimacy, care, love.

When Kurt was done he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing his cheek against his chest. It felt nice, the feel of skin on skin. They were both silent for a while as Blaine played his fingers along Kurt's spine like a piano. He kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"You are so loved, Blaine," Kurt said. "I just hope you know that."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Blaine mused. "Are you even real?"

"No," Kurt paused. "I'm _flawless._"

Kurt could feel Blaine shake with laughter beneath him, and he began to chuckle too.

He lived for these moments, he really did.


End file.
